What if?
by XGeekFanGirlX
Summary: What if Clary was raised as a shadowhunter? What if Jace meets her at a party? What if she already knew about her rune abilities? What if everybody did? Alec doesn't like this Clary that Jace hangs out with, but soon falls in love with the mysterious warlock of Brookyln. And they met the exact same day Clace met. Malec and Clace fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Jace:**

Jace was at a party. Not just any party, Magnus Bane's party. He was the high warlock of Brooklyn, and was extremely popular. Jace and his adoptive siblings, Alec and Isabelle, were here on a mission, as they had gotten an alert that two-shape shifting demons were here.

"Let's split up," Alec said, looking at the crowd. "It'll be easier that way. I'll take the second floor, you two split up into other areas."

Jace and Izzy nodded, and they all split up from each other. Somehow, Jace found himself at the bar. He wasn't surprised though, as he had just dumped his ex-girlfriend, and now, as always, was looking for someone to hook up with.

Tons of girls swarmed around him. All types, there were faeries, werewolves, vampires, even some were men. But one little red-head caught his eye, as she was the only one who wasn't swarming him. And she was _drawing._ Drawing, at a bar? Who does that? He approached her and sat down. He gave her one of his most charming smiles, as she looked up at him. Jace recognized her. She was a shadowhunter, like him. He could tell because for one, she had runes all over her that he is just now noticing, and two, because she was known for her ability to create runes. Jace had also seen her at the institute passing by, but he never _really_ looked at her, the way he was doing now.

Her name was Clarissa Fray, but everyone called her Clary for short. She had red, wavy long hair, and green eyes that Jace found so hard not to stare into. He was broken from his thoughts when she spoke.

"Um.. hello? You're staring at me," she said, and Jace realized he still was. Now that was stupid. He probably looked like a stalker.

"Um, h-h-hi! I'm Jace, Jace Herondale." Jace said, and he cursed himself for stuttering.

"Clary," she said, then went back to her sketching. Jace blinked. Normally girls were all over him the moment they saw him. They found him unnaturally hot, and honestly, who could blame them. But she was different. Jace had always just smiled or grinned at a girl with his shiny teeth and golden hair, and that was it. They hooked up. And he never saw them again, because he didn't call back.

"So, you come here often?" Jace flirted, or well he tried. Clary looked at him. "Well, considering you go to the same Institute as me, you probably know that we don't exactly, come here often as you put it."

Jace laughed nervously. "Right, right." God, what was he doing? Of course he knew that so why would he ask that? Ugh, he could be so stupid sometimes. "So, Clarissa-" he started but she cut him off. "Don't call me Clarissa," Clary said, and she seemed to be angry.

"So-," Jace started, but was cut off when he heard a loud, "Look out!"

Jace and Clary both automatically ducked and looked ahead to see what was happening. It was a demon. The shapeshifter demon, and it had tried to attack Jace. The demon hissed at them, and Jace heard a scream from the second floor, and he assumed the other demon was up there with them. Alec and Isabelle could handle that, however, he needed to handle this. _Him and Clary_ , he reminded himself, as Jace remembered she was a shadowhunter as well, and could take care of herself.

The Demon was in the form of a lady, who had black hair and grey eyes, and she looked very slim. But Jace knew never to underestimate a demon, or anyone for that matter.

The demon lunged at Clary, and Jace pushed her down to the ground, defending her. He got up, and grabbed his seraph blade. Jace attempted to stab it through him, but the demon dodged it and slammed Jace against the wall.

The demon threw his seraph blade, and had him binned. The demon's teeth barred out, and Jace, on instinct, kicked him hard in the stomach, making the demon hiss in pain and back away.

This gave Jace the perfect chance to grab his seraph blade from the floor. He grabbed it, and, as always, it lit up by his touch. The demon lunged for him, and Jace flipped and was going to stab him, but Clary had gotten to it first.

She had stuck the blade right into his back, or whatever demon's had. It hissed out painfully, and began having a little spasm attack on the floor. It calmed after a bit, then disintigrated.

"Nice shot," Jace complemented Clary, who looked over at him. "Thank you," she said, and Jace looked at her in confusion.

"For what?"

"For saving my life. You pushed me when you saw the demon coming my way, even though I was basically a jerk to you. So thanks."

Jace seemed shocked that someone was actually thanking him. "You would've done the same. We're shadowhunters, it's what we do."

Clary smiled slightly, and Jace decided right then and there, that he loved that smile. Even though it was only small, he loved the look on her face. Happiness.

"That was a pretty good move," Clary said, breaking the silence. "When the demon had you pinned to the wall, most people would've given up, but you found a way out of it. I'm impressed."

Jace grinned. "Well, the demon was probably surprised by my amazing looks, and got distracted."

Clary snorted and rolled her eyes, but she was laughing, so Jace knew they were good. Everything was good.

"JACE!" He heard someone screech. And never mind. He turned around to see Alec walking with Izzy towards them.

"Come on Jace, we've got to get back to the Institute!" Izzy said, and then she noticed Clary. "Oh, Hi! Clary, right?" Isabelle said, and they shook hands. "Yeah," Clary said. "Isabelle Lightwood, correct?" Isabelle nodded.

"And this is Alec." Isabelle said, and Clary waved. Alec muttered a "Hi." to her, and that was it.

"You can take home with us if you want. After all, we both live at the Institute," Jace offered to Clary, and Jace swore he saw a flash of jealousy in Alec's eyes, only for a moment. And Jace had no idea why.

"Um.. if it's ok with your siblings," Clary said, gesturing towards them. Izzy nodded. "Sure!" Alec just muttered a "Fine," and Jace got the feeling he didn't like Clary very much, but Jace didn't put too much thought into it. It was Alec, after all.

 **Alec:**

When Jace had offered the girl a ride home, Alec couldn't help but feel jealousy and a bit of anger at her. Who did she think she was? She had just met Jace, and he had known him his whole life. They grew up together.

They were at the Institute right now, and Alec turned to see Jace and Clary walking together down the hallway, laughing and blushing. Alec looked away. Jace always made him blush like that, but it was never the other way around like the way it was for them.

He hit the punching bag harder. Sweat dripped down his body, and he was read in the face, but he didn't care. Alec was mad, and he needed to take his anger out on something, anything.

His mind flashed to what happened earlier tonight, about the one man who made him blush, that wasn't Jace.

 _Alec was looking through the crowd of the 2nd floor. He was trying to find that shapeshifter demon, but it was hard, considering the fact that they could shapeshift into anything._

 _He felt someone pinch his ass. Alec turned, to see a vampire grinning at him, then backed away laughing. Alec turned bright red, as he wasn't used to being hit on or teased with. It was always Jace. After all, his parents always congratulated Jace on killing the demon, but Alec had never even killed one. He had always been defense, protecting Jace and Isabelle, but nobody ever acknowledges that. It was always the person who actually killed the demon. It was always Jace._

 _He heard a man behind him chuckle. He turned again, to see Magnus Bane, covered in glitter, watching him._

" _Black hair and blue eyes," Magnus said, "My favorite."_

 _Alec turned red. Not from embaressment like the vampire, but it was like he was nervous. This Magnus guy did something to him. But the reason for it, was unknown to Alec._

" _U-u-u-m," Alec stuttered, and Magnus laughed. "How adorable," he said, "What's your name, blue eyes?"_

" _I-I'm Alec, Alec Lightwood," Alec said, and Magnus's eyebrows rose up at this. "You don't look like a Lightwood." Magnus said._

" _The Lightwood's you knew didn't have blue eyes?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head._

" _So, Alec, what does that stand for?" Magnus asked him, and Alec blushed again. "Dammit," he thought, " I really have to stop doing that."_

" _I-it stands for A-alexander, but I prefer to be called Alec," he said, and Magnus's eyes glittered. "Alexander," he said, "What a sexy name."_

 _Alec didn't think he could go any redder, but he did, and Magnus laughed. Alec liked the way the name Alexander rolled off his tongue._

 _Alec heard a scream from the crowd, and he saw the shapeshifter demon. "Dammit," he said outloud, and was about to go run to it when Magnus stopped him._

" _Magnus-I have to go-," Alec started, but Magnus cut him off._

" _I know, but here." Magnus handed Alec a card with Magnus's information on it. "Call me." He said, and then Alec dashed off._

Alec just blushed thinking about that, and his punches slowed down. Little did Magnus know, Alec was dialing his number right now.

 **Hey guys! This is the first chapter of this and I need to know whether or not to continue so please review! And for those of you reading my other stories, I'm not going by my schedule anymore I'll just post when I finish a chapter. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

 **Isabelle:**

Isabelle knew automatically that Alec hated Clary. Well, if you called hated, jealousy.

She had always known Alec was gay, and it was completely fine with her. She would never tell a soul, after all it wasn't her secret to tell, but she always tried to encourage Alec every time Isabelle saw a guy she thought was cute.

But of all people, Alec had to fall in love with Jace. When Isabelle first heard, she felt a pang in her chest as she knew Jace would never return the feelings Alec had for him. Jace loved him as a brother, but for Alec, he loved him in a very different way.

Alec knew it too, that it could never happen. But that didn't stop him from crushing on Jace. He was also Alec's first love, and considering Jace would never love him back that way, Alec's courage in that area had been wavered.

That's why Izzy knew he didn't like Clary. They both knew that Jace hooks up with a girl, then just leaves. Girls swarm all around him. But the way he looked at Clary, Alec saw it too, was a way he never looked at any other of the girls he had been with. And him and Clary hadn't even had sex yet, which Jace does with girl's the second he meets them.

But what Alec didn't know, was that Isabelle had seen some of Magnus's flirting with him. She had grinned. She had a feeling that Magnus would take Alec out of the closet. And maybe then, he'd warm up to the thought of being gay, and he'd be nicer to Clary.

" _Jace! Come on, we need to train!" Izzy turned to see Alec calling towards Jace, who had been making out with some girl at the time._

" _Alec! Give it a rest! I'm with a pretty lady here! We'll train later, kay?" Jace had replied, and went back to sucking on the girl's neck. Izzy had seen Alec flush, then look away. Izzy swore she saw a little tear down Alec's cheek._

Isabelle sighed at the memory. This was a long time ago, however, something's just never change.

 **Alec:**

"Hello?"

Alec heard a voice talk into the phone. Magnus's voice. Alec could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Hellooo?" Magnus called out again, and Alec tried to say something, but it came out like a peep. _Dammit, Alec,_ Alec thought to himself, _Speak, using words._

But Alec, nervous and panicky, just hung up the phone. _Shit!_ Ugh, why did he do that? It was like the moment he heard Magnus's voice, all hell broke loose inside of him.

"Alec!" Alec heard a voice call. He turned around. It was Jace. He was grinning. "Come on, there is a mission. Gear up!" Jace said, then ran out the door, Alec to follow. Alec couldn't help but blush behind him. But it wasn't as deep as a blush as it used to be, Alec noted. Could he really be getting over Jace?

No. That's impossible. He knew him and Jace could never be a thing, but he just met this Magnus guy. And he was still insanely jealous when they took Clary home. And he still blushed around him, so everything was the same, right?

Wrong. Though Alec would never admit it out loud, he really liked that Magnus Bane guy. Sure, he still preferred Jace, but they had grown up together, it would take him a while to get over him. Magnus had began to grow on him, though.

Alec quickly put on his fighting gear, then grabbed him bow and quiver, and headed out the door, where Izzy, Jace, and, much to Alec's dismay, Clary.

 **Clary:**

Clary screamed. Yeah, that's right, she screamed. She knew shadowhunters weren't supposed to show weakness, yatah yatah. But she couldn't help this one.

Blood poured out of her left leg. The pain was terrible. The stupid demon had gotten her in the leg. Alec was already at the hospital, as the greater demon had injured him and he was unconscious. Clary knew her injury wasn't as bad, but it hurt. Painfully.

"Clary!" Jace screamed, as Izzy killed the last one of the demon's with her whip. Jace rushed towards her, and kneeled down. "Clary, are you okay?" Jace asked her.

"What does it look like?" Clary hissed at him, and he carried, causing her to wince in pain.

"We have to get her back to the Institute," Izzy said, and that's exactly what they did.

Clary's bed was placed right next to Alec's. Her injury was fine now, it was stitched up, but of course her mother, being the woman she is, made her stay in the infirmary for one more night. Jace and Isabelle had agreed with her, much to Clary's dismay.

Jace was sitting next to her, and the chair was right between him and Alec. She had a feeling he would be watching or talking to Alec, but that did not seem like an option, so here he was.

"Hey," Jace said to her, "How you feeling?"

Clary smiled slightly. He was always worried for her. Clary thinks it's sweet, though most people would disagree. "I'm fine," She said, and Jace raised an eyebrow at her. "I am! Really," Clary laughed, then frowned. "It should be Alec you're worrying about,"

Jace frowned, and his eyes saddened. "I am," he said, "Of course I am! He's my brother, my parabatai, I love him. But he's not waking up, and I can't get my hopes up. Things never turn out how their supposed too."

Clary looked next to her, at Alec. He looked horrible. Like the life was being sucked out of him. And the thing that made her feel sick, was that it probably was.

But suddenly, she had an idea. "Don't you need a warlock?" She asked Jace, "To help Alec?"

Jace looked at her, confused. "We already got a warlock, and it hasn't been working."

"No I mean," Clary sat up straight, "What about Magnus Bane? He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and a lot more skilled. Plus he knows me, and Isabelle told you and I that Magnus and Alec had already met, so fire message him!"

Jace seemed to be deep in thought. Then, slowly, he began to grin. "Clary! You're brilliant!" He exclaimed, then reached down to her, then stopped himself.

"What?" She asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Jace seemed to be uncomfortable. "Um, no reason," Clary was about to open her mouth to say something but Jace cut her off. "Let's just go get Magnus, alright? Come on."

"Um, Jace?" Clary said, and Jace turned to her. She pointed at her injury. "Leg? Remember?" She said, and Jace face-palmed. "Right, forgot, that was stupid," He said, and Clary would have laughed, but Jace seemed kind of tense. Like he had done something he regretted.

 **Magnus:**

"WHO DARE TO DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?!" Magnus yelled in his most booming voice. Damn, he really loved to do that.

But he did not expect what came next.

"It's Isabelle Lightwood, I was at your party," a female voice said through the machine. Magnus's eyes glittered at the sound of Lightwood, as he thought of Alexander.

Then, a h"And you are?" Magnus gestured towards the blonde, and the blonde said, in the most arrogant voice, "Jace Herondale. And you're Magnus Bane, I presume. Though I'm not sure, you have so much glitter on you I'm pretty sure there is some up your a-,"

Isabelle cut him off, "JACE!" But Magnus had already seen enough. His voice and tone was so much like Will's, that Magnus could tell even if the blonde hadn't said Herondale, that he was a Herondale.

"Heh, Sorry about that, that's my brother for you, arrogant as always," Isabelle said, looking annoyed.

Jace grinned. "I think you mean, super handsome and gorgeous as always," He said, and Magnus rolled his eyes. Yup. Totally related to Will. His sister, however, just ignored him.

"We need your help," Isabelle said, looking at him with pleading eyes. "It's Alec."

Magnus's eyes shot up at this, and Isabelle seemed to notice, but Jace didn't. His mind swirled with thoughts. What happened? Was he okay? He didn't know why he cared this much for a Nephilim, but there was something about the blue-eyed man that intrigued him.

"Look, we know you're very busy, but we will pay you a major amount of money if you help him," Isabelle said to Magnus, " _Please,_ I already lost Max, I'm not gonna lose Alec too."

Magnus looked at her. Did she really think he wouldn't help? He'd rather die than not help them. But he didn't exactly want them to know that.

orrible thought churned inside him. Why wasn't Alec here with them? Had something happened? Was he hurt? But more importantly, why were they here?

Magnus quickly unlocked the door using his magic, and it opened to see Isabelle Lightwood, whom he recognized, but a boy with slick blond hair, and dark golden eyes.

"Alright," Magnus said, "Let's go." _These shadowhunters are going to be the death of me._

 **And that is the end of that chapter! I will write more today. Probably. And I will post the next chapter of my "Clace! College!" story on Wednesday, for those of you who are reading that.**

 **Also, just for the hell of it, I would like to add that next Wednesday's my birthday! Woooo!**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary:**

Jace, Isabelle, and Magnus had arrived soon after they left. But it still was too long.

Alec was getting worse and worse by the minute. He was dying, even Clary knew it. And so did the others, deep down, but she knew they would never admit it out loud. She was asleep when they arrived, but she was awoken by a huge crash.

Clary's eyes opened slightly, to find Jace looking down at her. Clary tilted her head to see Magnus Bane using his magic for...something? She had never really understood warlock magic, in the books, or in person. She remembered Hodge teaching her about Downworlders, and she had understood almost every single Downworlder, Werewolves, vampires, Seelies, except for warlocks. They had always been a mystery to her.

Jace sat down next to her. "You okay?" He asked her, and Clary rolled her eyes.

"Must you be so overprotective?" She asked him, annoyed. He blinked. She went on. "I'm perfectly fine, you know, I could've gotten out yesterday, but you, Isabelle, and my mother had voted otherwise. And I seriously doubt that the first thing Alec wants to see if he wakes up is me!"

Jace stared at her, and she couldn't read his eyes. His golden eyes showed no emotion, no sense of life whatsoever. He was different, in that way. Normally, she could glance at a person and could tell what they were feeling, or thinking, by their eyes and facial expression.

That's how she knew Alec hated her. Okay, that was obvious she would admit, but it wasn't as obvious that he was gay, and that he loved Jace. She knew it, she could see the jealousy flickering in his eyes when Jace had offered her a ride home. He hid it pretty well, after all, she seriously doubted his parents knew, as she knew that Maryse and Robert weren't very…..kind.

"When," Jace said, startling her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Clary asked him, and for a moment his mask flickered and she caught worry in his eyes. She silently groaned, but Jace didn't here her.

"You said, if Alec wakes up, it's _when,_ because he is going to wake up." Jace said, and he sounded determined. His eyes were back to being the stone cold ones she had just seen, and she felt selfish for thinking she was Jace's only priority, not Alec.

Jace got up from sitting down next to her, and sat down next to Alec. He was looking at him like she had looked at him, searching for some life or emotion. But she had never found any, and she seriously doubted that Jace would too.

"Blonde! Move, or I can't heal him!" She turned to see Magnus order Jace. Normally Jace would have said some sarcastic comment back to him, but he was too worried about Alec, and he didn't want to anger the man that had the power to heal him.

 **Alec:**

Alec was dying, he knew it. Slowly, inch by inch, he could feel the life being sucked out of him. His pulse slowing down.

Shadowhunters didn't live long, that's for sure. Most shadowhunters that actually live to marry and have children, were never the ones who went out into the world, killing demons. Or in Alec's case, protecting the ones who do.

But he never expecting death to be so..easy. Willing. It was like you were at all nighter, trying not to fall asleep. But eventually, Alec figured, it would catch up to you.

There was only one other time Alec had been in this position. Where the life was being pulled from him. He had been 14 years old at the time.. But in that case, it was horrible. He was screaming and wailing, as it was the most painful thing he had ever experienced.

*Flashback*

" _AHHHHHHH!" Alec had let out a piercing scream. The demon had stabbed him right in the stomach, and it was bleeding everywhere._

 _Alec didn't even acknowledge everyone next to him, even Isabelle, who was hovering over him, sobbing. That was the first time Alec had seen her cry, or maybe even the first time she cried in general._

 _The pain was the only thing that he seemed to notice. "Most shadowhunters had painful deaths," Alec had thought, "But this hurts, even more than when he cracked his ribs training."_

 _He didn't have much time to think, however, since there was blood pouring out of him, flowing freely onto the ground._

 _He was going to die, he thought. He was sure of it. There was nothing keeping him tethered to his world anyways._

" _We got to get him to the infirmary!" Alec heard someone yell. Then he was being dragged away, to the Institute._

" _Alec, don't die, please don't die," Isabelle had whispered to him. There were tears streaming down her face. "I love you, and I already lost Max, I can't lose you too."_

" _Alec, man, you can't leave me either, I-I've only known you bit but, you c-can't leave me," Jace had told him, and he sobbed the last part. "I love you."_

 _And that was the only thing that had kept Alec from giving in to the darkness that was trying to contain him. As his siblings were the thing keeping Alec tethered to this world._

*End of Flashback*

One of the things beside his sister, was that Jace had told him he loved him. Yeah, yeah, it wasn't in the same way, but his heart has warmed when he said that.

So, now he was back to that same dark feeling. As though the whole world was pulling at you. When suddenly, he felt a light pull him back.

He could breath again.

 __

 **So so sorry I haven't posted in like a week! Super busy! And by that I mean I've been in hell. And by that, I mean school.**

 **But I finally got the time, and even if it was a short chapter, it feels good to have finally gotten in done.**

 **Oh, and my birthday was Tuesday. Woot! We are having a party tommorow, as my school is giving us Friday and Monday off for the weekend. YAY!**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Jace:**

It had been 4 days since Magnus had healed Alec, who was getting back onto his feet again. As for Clary, she was out of the infirmary, and she was focusing on her training. Just her training.

"Hey," he said to her, and she jumped, startled. She locked eyes with me, then just said, "Oh. Hey." Then she went back to punching the bag.

"I haven't seen you around much anymore," Jace said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy," she said, and she doesn't even stop punching for a moment. "Shadowhunters are busy."

"I know that; I am one," he says. And then, Clary says, in a sarcastic voice, "No, I thought you were a vampire, as the fangs just really give you away."

"Don't get all sarcastic, that's my thing," He says, and she rolls her eyes, but Jace could catch a slight smile.

"So, you wanna catch a movie or something?"

Clary stutters, "Uh, J-Jace I-I have a boyfriend," and every piece in Jace's heart breaks at that. But he quickly rebounds. "As friends, duh."

He thought Clary would sigh in relief, but instead she just looked...disappointed? Which was pretty hypocritical, as she just said that she had a boyfriend, and now she was getting pissed off at him for not asking her out?

k

"After all, nobody deserves to go out with the great Jace Herondale," He finishes, as he is now slightly angry at Clary. Clary scoffs. "How do you walk around all the time with the heavy weight of your ego on your back?" She retorts, and Jace knows he made her angry. Which made him even angrier.

"My god, lighten up," He replies, pissed off. Clary raises her eyebrow. "Me? Lighten up? OH, of course, the great Jace Herondale is so amazing he doesn't NEED TO!" She punches her bag one last time, then storms out of the room.

 **Clary:**

Clary was beyond pissed at Jace, and the sad thing was, she had no idea why.

Sure, he made those comments, but she shouldn't have taken it so seriously. She'd never admit that out loud, of course, but in her mind, she knew it was true.

Then it hit her. She wasn't mad at Jace. She was jealous. But what she didn't know was why she was jealous. She had a boyfriend, and Jace didn't even have a girlfriend, so why the hell is she jealous?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing sound. She checked her phone. It was Simon. She quickly answered, "Hey baby, what's up?"

"Hey, you busy tonight?"

"I'm not sure, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling with me?"

Clary groaned. "Bowling, again?"

"It's an addiction!"

"I noticed."

"Please…"

Clary sighed. "I can't."

"Is it because of bowling? We can do something el-" Simon started, but she cut him off.

"No, it's not that. It's because-," She took a breath, "-because I'm going to a movie, with Jace Herondale."

 **Alec:**

Alec was soon back up on his feet again, and the first thing he did, was call Magnus.

He was determined to talk this time, because when he was almost dead, it never occurred to him that he needed to take more chances. More risks, as Jace would say.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?!" Magnus screeches into the phone, scaring the shit out of Alec, who stays silent.

"Hello?" Magnus calls after a while, as Alec still hasn't said anything. He hears Magnus sigh through the phone. "Whoever this is, quit calling me then just not saying anything. And if you're a prank caller, I'll-"

"Hey," Alec says, summoning up all his courage.

"Well, finally! Who is this?"

"Um, it's Alec. Alec Lightwood. We met at the party, you saved my life…?"

"Oh, Alexander! What a surprise!" Magnus exclaimed, and Alec swore he sounded happier.

"Um… What's up..?" Alec says, not knowing what to say next. Magnus laughs. "You called me up, just to ask me, 'What's up?'"

"Um, n-no," Alec replies, cursing himself for stuttering. "I actually wanted to thank you."

Magnus now sounds surprised. "Thank me..?" He questions, and Alec replies quickly, "For saving my life and all. I doubted I thanked you while I was unconscious, so thanks."

"A-a, y-you're welcome," He replies, and he sounds like he is about to have a heart attack. "Are you okay?" Alec questions, concerned. Magnus quickly rebounds. "Yeah, fine."

"T-that's n-not the only reason I called," Alec continued, bracing himself. Magnus raised an eyebrow, even though he knew Alec couldn't see it. "Oh? Why then?"

Alec held his breath. "I guess I just wanted to hear your voice," He let it out. Magnus grinned, glad Alec couldn't see him.

"How about you and I go out to dinner sometime?" Magnus asks him, hoping for the answer to be yes. Little did he know, Alec was beyond shocked. Someone was asking him out?

"L-like a date?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Um, M-magnus I'm not…" Alec trailed off, not knowing how to tell Magnus that he was still closeted.

"You're not gay? I'm pretty sure you are."

"No! I am, just not...exactly.." Magnus suddenly gets the hint, thankfully.

"We'll go to a downworlder place. No one will see you there, I promise."

Alec sighs. "Alright, you're very convincing."

Magnus grins. "It's a date," And then before Alec can reply, he hangs up.

 **So sorry for the short chapter! It was a start though! Not much to say here, so I'm going to sign off. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Jace:**

When Clary had called him, saying that she changed her mind about the movie, saying that Jace was surprised, would be an understatement.

He knew he should still be mad at her, but he couldn't. It was another effect she had on her that other women didn't. He doubts that even if Clary killed someone he could stay mad.

 **Clary: What time is the movie? And what movie?**

Jace quickly fumbled to reply.

 **Jace: depends whats your fav type of movie? drama horror romance action ?**

 **Clary: Action/romance**

 **Jace: Oh, I can give you action and romance ;)**

It took Clary longer to reply.

 **Clary: ...**

 **Jace: Am I turning you on too much that you can't speak?**

 **Clary: Oh, shut up! (Pissed off emoji then laughing emoji)**

 **Jace: denial i see**

 **Jace: thats ok though Ill still give you the action**

 **Clary: (-_-)**

 **Jace: Lol**

 **Clary: Can we get back to the times already?**

 **Jace: Alright, *cough* denial *cough***

 **Jace: So back to the movie….**

 **Clary (-_-)**

 **Jace: ill pick you up tonight at 7**

 **Clary: Kay**

 **Clary: I gtg**

 **Jace: Bye, beautiful**

 **Clary: Bye, blonde**

Jace grinned. Maybe he was getting somewhere with Clary. If only she would break up with that stupid boyfriend of hers, whoever he was.

But that wasn't what he was paying attention to now. The only thing he could acknowledge, was that he had to make tonight perfect. He had never been with a girl he cared about this much, and he didn't want to screw it up. Jace remembered once he went out with this girl, and she had ended up nearly dying because she was allergic to peanut butter, and he had not known that. That relationship had ended pretty quickly.

He braced himself. He was about to go ask Isabelle for help on what to wear tonight. He knocked on her door, but entered anyways.

He did not expect to see what he saw next.

 **Alec:**

When Jace had opened the door to Izzy's room, he nearly had a panic attack.

Isabelle was helping him get ready for his date with Magnus. He knew he could trust her, as she would never tell a soul about Magnus, or about the gay thing in general. He knew he could trust Jace as well, but considering the fact that Jace was the guy he had a crush on, that wouldn't exactly work out very well.

"Alec? What are you doing in here? And is Isabelle...dressing you?" Jace questioned, and he turned bright red.

Izzy whispered something to me. "Should I tell him?" She said it so Jace couldn't hear, even with his runes, thankfully.

He whispered back to her, "Don't tell him who." Normally, he wouldn't give away anything, even that he was going on a date, but he knew that Jace wouldn't let it go if he didn't tell him something, even if it wasn't the full story.

"I am getting Alec ready for a date," Izzy announced, and Jace's eyes shot up, and he grinned. "Wow, who's the lucky girl?" He asked, and Alec froze. Izzy quickly covered for him.

"It's a secret. He won't tell us who this mystery lover is," She said, using the term mystery lover instead of guy. If possible, Jace's grin grew wider. "Ooohh, Alec has a mystery lover." He said, "Alec is having an affair!"

"What!" Alec screeched. "It's not an affair if I wasn't even with anyone before, is it?"

"I don't know, I think so," Isabelle stated, then was about to continue when he cut her off.

"What are you doing here Jace?" He questioned, realizing that they haven't even gotten to that yet.

"I needed Isabelle's help, because I have a kind-of-date, tonight," Jace replied, and Alec felt a pang of jealousy ache in his heart, but what shocked him, was that it didn't bother him that much.

"A kind-of-date?" Alec asked, confused to what he meant.

"Well, she has a boyfriend, and she said just friends, but we are seeing a movie, and I'm going to try to get her to fall in love with me, so I need to look flawless," He continued. "That's why I came to Isabelle."

Izzy rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Why do guys always come to me with their clothing help?"

Alec and Jace both looked at her. Izzy saw their confused expressions and just said, "You'd be shocked."

"We are shocked, that's why we were staring at you," Jace retorted. "If you guys were staring at me, however, it'd be because of my stunning good looks."

Alec rolled his eyes, but he smiled slightly. "By the angel, you're so vain." Isabelle said. "Have you ever heard that modesty is an attractive trait?"

"Only for ugly people," Jace replied, still grinning. "So, will you help me, or what?"

"And me," Alec added. Isabelle looked at them, and sighed. "Fine." She said, and him and Jace screamed, "Yes!"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Boys are so much work."

 **Clary:**

"I don't like it," Simon said to her, for about the millionth time.

"Simon, Jace and I are just friends," She told him through the phone, for about the millionth time as well.

"Well, what if he makes a move?"

"Oh, my god, Simon! I am not going to cheat on you!" She screeched at him. "We are just friends!"

"I really wish I could live at the Institute, to keep an eye on that Jace," Simon said, **(A/N Hehe, Simon said, Simonsays, anyone?)** "I've heard of him, and not all the stories my fellow vampires tell me are good."

"Simon, you're vampire buddies don't know shit about the Shadowhunters."

"That's not true! We know stuff!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I've got to go, it's 7:00, Jace'll be here soon," She said, and Simon huffed.

"Alright, be safe."

"You sound like my mother."

"Bye,"

"Bye," She said back to him, before she hung up. She looked in the mirror. She was wearing a white shirt with a talking bubble on it, dark pants, and black boots. Something casual, but pretty. It was perfect for a movie date.

Woah! Back up! Movie date? Movie. Just movie. Why would she think of it as a date? She's with Simon, not Jace. That was something she had to constantly remind herself.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate in her hands. She checked it; it was Jace.

 **Jace: im outside your door**

Clary quickly texted him a reply.

 **Clary: Kay, coming.**

She grabbed her back, and headed out the door, wondering what adventures awaited her.

 **I really liked this chapter, and I think I did pretty good on it. Both Clace and Malec dates, or for Clace, a kind-of-date, will be in the next chapter. Please review, good or bad, I need to know how this is going. I posted two times today, because I tried to make up for the time that I did not post. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Magnus:**

Magnus was at the Institute, picking Alec up for their date. To be honest, he was nervous. He had never been nervous for a date in a long time; well, actually, he hadn't had a date in a long time, and he doubted that Alec had ever had a date with...well a guy. Or a warlock.

He was in the training room, although Alec had told him to wait outside, it was freezing. Besides, what did Alec not want him too see? He spotted Isabelle Lightwood on the bench, and she did not seem to notice him.

"Alec! Get down here!" Isabelle screeched, and Magnus's eyes widened at this.

"Izzy! This makes me look like a man slut!" He heart Alec call back from upstairs, and Magnus tried not to laugh. Then, Alec came down, and Magnus's heart stopped.

His hair was ruffled, to the side as usual. And he could never not stare at those blue eyes. But what really caught his attention, was what Alec was wearing. He was wearing a grey T-shirt, with a black leather jacket, and black jeans. He was shocked. Alec's normal looked was ripped black jeans, (These weren't ripped) and a grey hoodie. But in this, he looked seriously hot.

"How does that make you look like man slut?" Isabelle asked Alec, which snapped Magnus out of his thoughts. "He won't like it," Alec said, which Magnus highly disagreed with.

"Magnus will love it. I picked it out, so of course he will," Isabelle said, to which Alec rolled his eyes, but Magnus smiled, then revealed himself.

"I do love it," He said, and both Lightwood's eyes turned to them. Isabelle grinned at him, and Alec's face turned red. "M-magnus w-what are you doing here?" Alec asked him, stuttering, and Magnus grinned. He loved that he had this effect on Alec. Alec had the same effect on him, but since he's been alive for a very long time, he's learned to control it.

"Well, as it's a date, I figured I was supposed to show up to it, Blue Eyes," Magnus replies, grinning at Alec's blush deepened, and Izzy's grinned growed.

"What's that warlock doing here?" Magnus heard a voice say, and they all turned, to see Maryse Lightwood watching him.

 **Jace:**

"If he had sex with her, because he had thought it was his wife, but it was his sister-in-law, would that be considered cheating?" Clary whispered to him, and it took Jace all his willpower not to burst out laughing, so he just grinned.

They were at the theater, and Jace had picked out an action/romance movie for him and Clary, which had to do with twins. And a husband. Let's just go with that.

"I think not," Jace whispered back to her.

"Lucky guy," She whispered, and Jace couldn't keep it in any longer. He burst out laughing, as well as Clary, and everyone in the theater turned to them. They had already burst out laughing or screaming 5 times during the movie.

"Sorry," Clary whispered to them, then Jace said, "Shut up, we're trying to watch here." And Clary laughed, but hit him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," Jace heard a voice say, and him and Clary turned to see a security man watching them. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

 **Isabelle:**

To say that Isabelle was happy that her brother was going on a date was an understatement. She was more than overjoyed. But then, of course, her mother had to walk in, ruining the moment.

"What's that warlock doing here?" She demanded, and Alec stuttered, not knowing what to say, so she came to his rescue.

"That warlock is here to speak with me! About something personal, that I need a warlock to do," She says, and Maryse's eyebrows fur together.

"What kind of personal project?" Her mother asks, and, to Isabelle's surprise, it's Alec who answers.

"It's a surprise, mom. For you and dad. You'll see," He says, and Izzy knows that is the first time that he ever lied to his parents. Alec did surprisingly good for his first time.

And her mom, (People seem to be shocking her today.) just smiled. "Alright, then. Get back to your little..project." She said, then left the room, and Alec breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Alec told her, and she smiled, and nodded. "You owe me," She said, and Alec nodded. "That I do. Bye, sis." He says, giving her a slight hug before he is off with Magnus.

 **Alec:**

"Nice place," Alec comments as Magnus takes him to a restaurant, of which he had already forgotten the name. Magnus nods. "I love going here, it's a shame it's going out of business," Magnus tells him, but he doesn't really know what to say, so he just nods.

They sit down at a table, and place their order to the waitress, who Alec swore was making eyes at Magnus, who didn't seem to notice. It was like he was used to it. He probably was, after all, he's been living for who knows how long, people everywhere probably knew him, or just fell into his eyes, the same way Alec himself did.

"I-i'm sorry about my mother," Alec says, and Magnus looks at him. "She's not very...very…-"

"I get it," Magnus says, cutting him off. "And it's fine, honestly. I know how Maryse can be." Alec nods. "You drink?" Magnus asks him, and Alec stares.

"I thought we already ordered."

"Oh, Alexander, you have so much to learn."

 **Clary:**

She didn't think the night could get any worse, and yet they had gotten themselves kicked out.

Jace was driving her back to his place, so they could watch some kind of movie there, in his room at the institute. She was silent the way there, until Jace spoke up.

"Sorry I got you kicked out of the place," He apologies, but Clary just shakes her head. "It wasn't your fault, I was the one making you laugh." Clary apologies as well. Jace grins. "You make it seem like that's a bad thing."

"Could be."

"Doubt it."

"Yeah, well, that's your mind," She replies, and she glances at Jace, who's watching the road as he drives. _Duh,_ Clary thought to herself. _He's not going to be looking at you while he drives, unless he wants to get you killed!_

"So, what do you want to watch?" He asks her, and Clary replies quickly, "Anything, really. After all, you already know what type of movies I like to watch."

Jace grins, and Clary looks at him, confused to why. Until he said, "Then I've got something planned for you."

 **Jace:**

The movie was great. Or he assumed it was, as after 5 minutes into the movie, he didn't even have time to process that him and Clary were making out.

He lifted her up into the table, still kissing. He wasn't thinking about anything else but her. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, and he quickly striped it off of him. He took the hem of her shirt, and lifted it up, leaving her in her bra, which she soon took off. He stared at her, and she turned as red as her hair.

"I know I'm not that-" She started, but he cut her off. "You're beautiful," He said, and she looked shocked. He grinned, and started kissing her again, moaning as their bare chests met. He began to kiss her, all the way down, and he realized then, that this was the only time he was this excited.

 **Magnus:**

He spent the whole day with Alec, and he never would want it any other way. They went sightseeing in Paris, (Magnus portaled them there) ate in Italy, and hiked through Greece. It all happened in one day, it all happened so fast. But it was the greatest first date he had ever had.

They had gotten kicked out of the other restaurant for "childish behavior", though Magnus couldn't see why. You know, other than the fact that they were shooting the bread rolls on other people's heads.

He dropped Alec off about a 2 blocks away from the Institute so Alec's parents wouldn't know. Did it bother him that Alexander was still in the closet? Yes. But would he put up with it? For now, but he wasn't fully sure.

"I had a great time tonight," Magnus says, looking Alec in the eyes. He stares right back at him, his blue eyes glittering in the dark, and it took Magnus all his might to not kiss him and have sex right now. But Alec wasn't ready, and he didn't want to take things too fast.

Alec smiled (To which Magnus found adorable) and said, "So did I. Bye Magnus," He started back to the Institute, but Magnus stopped him. Alec looked at him in confusion, until Magnus placed his lips on Alexander's.

It was amazing. Being a warlock and all, he had lots of kisses in the past, but none like this. Alec was gentle, but somehow, at the same time, fierce. It was perfect.

But all good things must come to an end, even Magnus knew. Alec pulled away after about 2 minutes, and stared at him. Magnus grinned. "Just wanted your first kiss to be special, Alexander," He said, then placed one more light kiss on Alec's lips. "Bye, Alexander. Call me."

 **Clary:**

*Next Morning*

Clary awoke in a bed that wasn't familiar, then turned to see Jace looking at her. "Hey, baby," He said, and placed a light kiss on her lips, and she didn't pull back automatically. (Like she should've.)

"Hey," She whispered. Jace got up gently, and Clary examined him carefully. He was so beautiful, she hadn't even had a chance to notice it last night, probably because all she could think about was Jace on top of her, and all over her.

"Last night was fun," He said, then found himself on top of her again, and Clary giggled, then put her hand over her mouth. Did she just...giggle?

Apparently Jace noticed too, because he stared at her in shock and he was...grinning? "Well, what do you know? I can get the famous Clary Fray to _giggle_ ," He said, emphasizing the giggle. Clary blushes, then once Jace begins to kiss her neck, reality hits her, and she shoves away from Jace.

He looks at her with confusion and hurt, but the confusion is gone once she screams, "Simon!"

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" She exclaimed, while getting up and gathering her stuff. Jace sat up, and said, "Just stay for breakfast. At least."

"I can't! I cheated on him. Oh my god, I cheated on my boyfriend!" Clary screamed, as though it didn't occur to her before. "Clary-," Jace started but she cut him off right before she left.

"Don't tell," She said, and her eyes were so filled with sadness that Jace had to nod, as she slammed the door on her way out.

 **Don, Don, Don! Sorry it took me so long to post!**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments; that belongs to Cassie.**

 **Clary:**

Clary run up the steps of the Institute. How could she be so stupid? She cheated on her own boyfriend. Most people say that the person who got cheated on gets the worst, but frankly, Clary had to disagree at the moment because of the guilt stuck in her chest.

Once she finally reached her bedroom, she slammed the door, locked it, and plopped down face first on her bed. "Ughhhhhhhh…" She groaned, hating herself for everything she did. Her blood froze as she thought of something.

What if Simon found out?

 **Alec:**

"ALEC! HOW'D IT GO?!" Was the first thing the Alec heard as he walked back through the doors of the Institute. He groaned. Izzy, of course. She asked him so many questions it was like he was being interrogated.

"What happened? Did you kiss?! Did you make out?! Did you make _loveee?!_ " Isabelle pounced on him cheerfully. Alec rolled his eyes, but he was blushing at how she emphasized 'love'. It made him think of him and Magnus doing, well, you know.

"Yes, yes, and no," He says, grinning slightly and Isabelle's shocked expression.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She squealed, pouncing on him as he laughed. It was the best day he had in a long time, he knew it.

"Nothing really. The usual. Restaurant, getting kicked out of the restaurant-"

"You got kicked out of a restaurant?!" Izzy exclaimed, and Alec scratched his neck sheepishly. "Maybe…" He trailed off, but he couldn't stop the heat that rose to his cheeks.

"Oh, my god! Alec-"

"I know, I know. It was irr-"

"-I'm so proud!"

"What?!" Alec yelled, eyes popping out. _Proud?_ Really, Izzy?

"You're growing! Soon, you'll be sneaking out to parties, getting drinks-"

"I'm going to leave before you suggest a robbery, Iz." He said, walking towards his room, laughing. Isabelle just stuck her tongue out.

Alec closed the door to his room, and slid down the door. It had been a great day. Days, actually. He couldn't stop smiling, he was pretty sure there was something wrong with him.

Suddenly, the realization hit him. He was falling for Magnus Bane. And it was completely out of his control.

 **Magnus:**

 _Don't call, don't call,_ Magnus told himself. He had just gotten back from his date with Alexander, and it had been very successful. But he didn't want to sound too clingy, and call him right away. He had to dim it down, he knew it.

But he couldn't stop himself from dialing his number. He just couldn't wait any longer. Sure, he had lived for 800 years, and he had learned to be patient, but this was one of the situations where he just couldn't wait. Even if he had lived for 1000 more years, it wouldn't make a difference.

"Hello?" Called Alexander's voice.

"Alexander! Hello!" He said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Hey, Magnus," Alec said, and little did Magnus know, he was grinning on the other side of the line.

"This weekend, you, me, date."

"Ok..cool," Alec replied, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Where?"

"8:00 at my place."

"Your place? As in, your house?"

"That is what my place mean, so yes," Magnus replies, smiling slightly, but confused as to what Alec was so worried about.

"I'd love to," Alec said before he could stop himself. Magnus grinned. "Great. It's a date." Then he hung up.

But then, it hit him. He was falling in love with Alexander, and it was completely out of his control.

 **Jace:**

God, he was so stupid! She had a boyfriend! Why did he kiss her?! They had sex for god's sake, when she had a boyfriend, and probably didn't want anything to do with him. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

But a little part of him was angry with her for just walking out. And she said, "Don't tell." Like, what the f***, Clary?

Okay, so a lot of him was angry. But it wasn't even all his fault! She knew she had a boyfriend, and she didn't care! And if Clary had forgotten about that, than that's her problem! Not his!

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He walked towards it slowly, but then, it occurred to him. _What if it was Clary?_ That caused him to rush towards the door. And when he swung it open, his jaw nearly dropped.

Simon.

 **It's been forever since I updated, I know! It was also kind of short, I know. But I have just finished my first final, and school ends this Friday, so I WILL POST THIS WEEK. I am determined too.**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Jace:**

"Can I talk to you?" Simon asked him, and Jace stared. He couldn't have found out, it hadn't even been that long.

"Y-yeah, come in," Jace said, trying to keep the crack out of his voice as he gestured inside.

"I'm good. I just have to tell you something, and you need to understand it." I nod my head at this.

"I know you're quite a lady's man, but Clary is not your girlfriend. You cannot kiss her or anything, and I know you didn't, because Clary's very loyal, but if you make a move on her, I will kill you. Seem fair?"

Jace stared at him, his mouth open in surprise. But before he had the chance to say anything, Simon was gone in the blink of an eye. _Curse vampire speed,_ he thought.

Oh, but what did Simon really know?

 **Clary:**

She had gotten so many texts from Jace, it was getting on her nerves. Finally, she decided to check them.

 **Jace: it wasn't your fault**

 **Jace: you forgot**

 **Jace: you got caught up in the moment its fine**

 **Jace: simon came to see me**

At the last one, Clary nearly fell off her bed. He came to see him? Had he found out?! How did he find out?!

 **Clary: What?! How did he find out?! Oh god, I'm an idiot!**

Jace quickly replied.

 **Jace: he didn't find out**

 **Clary: ?**

 **Jace: he came to see me to tell me not to make a move on you even doe he knew you wouldnt cuz your loyal and whatever and he said he knows imma ladies man and whatever**

Clary felt her heart pang with guilt. Oh, if only Simon knew. He wouldn't think so great of her anymore.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing again.

 **Jace: clary?**

She just threw her phone across the room. Ugh. She was so stupid. How could she make that mistake?

Her phone rang another 3 times, and she picked it up. There were cracks everywhere from the impact, but it still seemed to be working fine.

 **Jace: its ok**

 **Jace: well get through this**

 **Jace: hello?**

 **(A/N I'm typing Jace's messages in bad grammar because he doesn't use it properly in text form. Nobody does, really.)**

 **Isabelle:**

"And then, he invited me over! To his house! What does that mean? Like, is it, come-over-so-we-can-have-sex, come over?!" Alec exclaimed.

"Alec, you're overreacting. You don't have sex on the second date. You either have it the day you meet them at a bar, which you didn't, or you have it at about the 5th date. 4th date at the earliest. Well, in your case." Isabelle reassured him.

"What am I doing, Izzy? I don't know how to date, I'm not you, I'm not Jace!" Alec yelled.

"First of all, tone down your voice, unless you wanna come out to our parents sooner than you'd planned. And second of all, you're doing great. Magnus doesn't seem to be bothered by it, in fact, he seems to love it. He asked you out for a second date! That means it went well! Calm down!"

"Ok, ok." Alec said, and Isabelle sighed in relief. Finally he was calm. Well, she thought he was until he put his face in his hands.

"Alec, what's wrong?"

"Mom and dad are going to disown me when they find out, aren't they?" He whispered softly, tears streaming down his face. She immediately wrapped him in a hug.

"Alec, mom and dad aren't going to disown you. They might not accept it at first-" She felt Alec hug her tighter at this. "-but they'll accept it in the end. Because they love you, and so do I."

After a couple of minutes, they break the hug. "Thanks, Izzy."

She smiled at her brother. "Anytime."

 **Kind of short, but tbh I just didn't feel like typing.**

 **Keep reviewing,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


End file.
